


Arcbound

by Darkrealmist



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Card Games, Corruption, Daddy Issues, Delusions, Fantasy, Gen, Genocide, Illnesses, Inspired by Real Events, Invasion, Isolation, Loneliness, Machines, Madness, Magic, Master/Servant, Meta, Mirrodin | New Phyrexia, Robots, Science Fiction, Theft, War, Watching, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Memnarch’s creation of an Arcbound Ravager.
Kudos: 1





	Arcbound

Arcbound

Author’s Note: Yep, there’s a _Voltron_ reference. Because I bought my first Arcbound Ravager card at a collectibles store that sold old _Voltron_ action figures. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of _Magic: The Gathering_.

Card Reference: <http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=50943>

Summary:

Memnarch’s creation of an Arcbound Ravager.

* * *

Overseers for the overseer of a hollow world. Golems of the once-Mirari, once-golem who pushed the ur-golems to the brink of extinction.

Silent warden. Protector. Merciless god.

Life into a lifeless plane.

His workers welding parts as strong as the whole, themselves parts as strong as the whole.

Withstanding death.

The energy-jointed artifact creatures are reclaimers in the interior and wanderers on the surface. They build, maintain, and repair the cogs and gears which resist the secret, undetected (but not unmonitored) forces of doom.

Retrievers themselves sprockets in this delicate ecosystem.

The perpetual motion machine that is Mirrodin.

A machine dependent upon these enforcers to regulate its artificial environment. For if Memnarch should fall, should his station be left derelict and his thoughtcasts for the future fail, all Mirrodin – from the Ancient Den, to the Seat of the Synod, to the Vault of Whispers, to the Great Furnace, to the Tree of Tales – could forget about being Mirrodin any longer.

One spot of oil tarnished his creator’s perfectly glimmering jewel and dismantled millennia of metal integrity.

He required batteries to power his transferrer. An engine to ignite the fuse.

A spark to escape the isolation of it all.

Maneuverability like the stalwarts he fabricated.

_What’s its objective?_ Mirrodin’s keeper railed.

_Does it think Memnarch a fool?_ he raged back. _Anything the situation calls for!_

His new creation gets up and running. The beast crushes a frogmite, adding its plates, wires, and mechanisms to itself.

Break in case of emergency. Break standard.

A ravager for reimposing affinity.

Modular. Lasting as darksteel.


End file.
